Hennes Historia
by Twilight Antediluvian
Summary: *CHALLENGE STORY IN SWEDISH* Hundra år efter storyn i Bleach, en vanlig kväll i två kapteners liv.


One-shot *IN SWEDISH*. HitsuKarin. Av någon anledning valde jag att sätta den här i samma världsbild som min engelska fic "Adventure", som behandlar omständigheterna jag beskriver kring Karins död, som vid det här laget är sedan länge gamla nyheter.

Skriven till två utmaningar på "Skapande och Kultur för fans på svenska". Och utmaning var det helt klart, detta att skriva på svenska… det måste vara minst sju-tio år sedan jag senast gjorde det.

ordlista: i slutet.

* * *

_**Hennes Historia**_

.

- Mamma, berätta om hur du blev kapten i Gotei 13, snälla?

- Jag har inte tid just nu, Yu-chan, du får fråga din pappa när han kommer hem.

- Men snälla, han berättar det inte alls lika bra som du!

- …

_- Snälla_?

- Låt gå då, men häng inte på mitt knä. Kom upp istället.

- Mamma, varför får Yuzu sitta i ditt knä? Jag vill också höra!

- Sh, kom då Shuu, jag har ett knä till. Så, upp med dig. Sitter ni bra? Bra. Då så. En gång var jag en liten flicka i den Verkliga Världen, det är snart hundra år sen nu.

- Hurdan är den Verkliga världen, mamma?

- Yu-chan, sluta avbryta henne, jag vill höra!

- Bråka inte. Den Verkliga Världen är inte så annorlunda, men de som bor där kan oftast inte se spöken, eller Ihåliga Själar, så vi Shinigami måste se till att de får leva i fred. Jag var bara elva första gången jag träffade er pappa. Först visste jag inte att han också var en Shinigami.

- Jag är snart sju! Då är det inte långt kvar till elva då, va?

- Det var du som sade åt mig att sluta avbryta, Shuu! Sluta avbryta, sluta…

- Ni får vara tysta bägge två om ni vill höra något mer.

- …

- Hm…? Bra. Er pappa räddade mig, för jag hade inte lärt mig hur jag skulle bli Shinigami än då och det kom ett stort, elakt monster.

- Waah, det låter hemskt.

- Yu! Du är en sån fegpotta!

- Shuu-chan…

- Oj, förlåt mamma.

- Se inte så oskyldig ut, du vet mycket väl vad du gjorde. Seså Yuzu, du behöver inte gömma dig i min shihakusho. Om du vill växa upp och bli en bra Shinigami behöver du vara modig.

- Men jag är _rädd_…

- Det är alla, men att vara modig betyder att du klarar av att inte gömma dig, fast du är rädd.

- Vad hände sen, mamma? Blev du en _riktig _Shinigami sen, när du hade träffat pappa?

- Nej, inte så fort. Men min bror, er morbror Ichigo, var redan en Shinigami och slogs i kriget mot förrädarna.

- Hemsk-Aizen!

- Och dumma Gin och Tousen!

- Heh. Ja. Aizen, Gin och Tousen. Jag träffade dem aldrig, er morbror och de som kallar sig för Vaizards hjälptes åt att rädda den Verkliga Världen från dem. Jag gick inte på Akademin förrän flera år senare. Jag fick en sjukdom, som Ukitake-taichou, ni vet?

- Ukitake-taichou-jii-sama hostar massa.

- Det heter ju Ukitake-taichou-sama bara, dumma lillasyster!

- Heh. Hysch på er. Ja, han hostar. Det gjorde jag också, lite granna. Fast jag klarade mig inte så bra som Ukitake-taichou. Jag blev svag och till slut så kunde jag inte hålla mig kvar i den Verkliga Världen längre, så jag bad Ichi-nii att hämta er pappa.

- Men pappa gjorde dig bättre, eller hur?

- Nja, jag kunde inte andas så jag dog… men han var där och hjälpte mig att komma hit, till Seireitei. Han sade åt mig att leta upp farbror Jidanbou och på den vägen kom jag till Akademin och började träna så att jag kunde bli en Shinigami.

- Farbror Jidanbou är rolig!

- Får vi gå och leka med farbror Jidanbou idag?

- Efter att vi har lyssnat klart?

- Snälla mamma?

- Snälla, snälla?

- …

- Vi lovar att lyssna på de tråkiga lärarna utan att lägga några körsbär i deras böcker? Hela _dagen_ imorgon?

- Visst. Om ni så gärna vill, Jidanbou blir glad för lite sällskap. Men då får ni försöka att inte hitta på så mycket hyss imorgon, så kanske jag till och med kan fråga Ise-fukutaichou om hon vill hålla en lektion med er.

- Ja-a! Vi _lovar_ att vara snälla.

- Men vad hände sen i berättelsen? Efter att du gick på Akademin?

- Det hände inte så mycket på nästan tjugo år. Jag blev fast i er pappas division först, som åttonde rankade Shinigami. Sen när jag väl blev så bra att jag fick prova ut till fukutaichou så var Ukitake-taichou snäll nog att ta hand om mig. Han hjälpte mig att ta kaptensprovet femton år senare, när jag hade fått min bankai. Jag hade blivit så bra vän med er pappa och Rangiku-fukutaichou att vi brukade gå ut tillsammans, alla tre. Ibland följde Ichigo eller Renji-fukutaichou med, eller Kira-fukutaichou och Hisagi-fukutaichou.

- Men, men Ikkaku-sanseki och Yumichika-san då?

- De följde inte med så ofta. Ikkaku-sanseki tycker mest om att slåss… och där Ikkaku går, där följer Yumichika.

- Så du och pappa pussades och gjorde vuxensaker?

- Shuu!

- Mamma, du rodnar!

- Shuu, jag…

- Jag tror det är dags för er småttingar att gå och lägga er, om du kan komma på sådana frågor, Shuu.

- Toushiro!

- Pappa, pappa!

- Lugna er, det finns plats åt alla.

- Pappa, lyft upp mig!

- Dumma Yu! Var inte en sån barnunge. Me-en! Jag vill _också_!

- Shuu, om din pappa är upptagen får du vänta på din tur.

- Pappa jag vill… whee! Pappa kan lyfta oss bägge två!

- Toushiro, du skämmer bort dem. Jag har lovat att de ska få springa bort till Jidanbou ikväll. Jag får komma ihåg att fråga Kyoraku-senpai om han kan avvara Nanao imorgon, de blir så snälla när hon undervisar.

- Och _jag_ skämmer bort dem, Karin? Nåja. Ner med er, nu. Ni hittar till Jidanbou själva.

- Shuu, du är storebror. Det är din plikt att se efter din lillasyster. Tappa inte bort henne, nu. Om hon kommer hem tillsammans med Ikkaku-sanseki _en enda_ _gång_ till…

- Jag lovar mamma! Vi ska vara försiktiga!

- Hmph. Och där springer de. Tror du de kommer vara det minsta försiktiga, Toushiro?

- Knappast. De har Kurosaki-blod i sig och det märks.

- Pah, jag hör inte dig klaga vanligtvis.

- Din envishet är underbar, Karin. Det vet du.

- Du hade inte lika lätt för att säga det när jag räddade ditt stackars skinn, den där gången.

- Jag kunde knappast vara stolt över att min före detta underordnade tvingades försätta sig i fara för att jag hade misslyckats?

- Du är för stolt för ditt eget bästa, till att börja med, och jag var inte din underordnade _då_. Jag var kapten, precis som du. _Du_ hade bara svårt att erkänna att jag var en lika bra Shinigami.

_- Hörni, kan ni va lite tystare där inne?_

- Zaraki-taichou, ursäkta…

- Du kan ta och stänga in dig i _din egen_ barrack om du inte gillar vår, Zaraki! Och du, Toushiro! Försök inte smita undan!

_- Hade jag vetat att ni skulle vara så här illa hade jag kanske inte tyckt att Yachiru var en sån plåga!_

- Heh. Du pratar för mycket, Zaraki. Du kunde inte bo kvar i ditt rum för att hon drog dit Rangiku-chan och hade saké-party med de andra vice-kaptenerna mitt i natten.

- Zaraki…

_- Ja, lille man?_

- Var tyst.

- …

- Jag är glad att jag inte lät dig dö, i varje fall, Shiro.

- Hm. Tack, förmodar jag.

- Heh. Var inte så stel. Är det dags att köra tillbaka Zaraki-taichou till hans egen division, kanske?

- Mmmmhm.

- Ah, jag har saknat dig. Det här pappersarbetet är för mycket, ibland.

- Då får jag väl värma dig… och påminna dig om vem av oss som var taichou först.

- Hehe, gör ditt bästa. Vi är lika starka, du vet.

- Du gör ditt bästa för att påminna mig, Karin. Jag tror inte jag skulle _kunna_ glömma. Kom, barnen är borta en stund till.

- …och Yachiru-fukutaichou behöver ha tillbaka sin taichou en vecka, tills han minns varför han står ut med oss. Mm, för att ha Hyorinmaru som partner är du varm, älskade.

- Det har varit en varm dag. Det var inte mycket vind.

- Om du fick någon vind alls var det bara dig i hela Seireitei den kom till… men inte ens vinden kan visst stå emot att röra vid dig.

- Ah. Vad försöker du nu med?

- Precis vad vi bestämde oss för…

- …Mh. Påminna Zaraki-taichou om att det är dags för oss att få ha en vecka ifred…

.

* * *

.

Soul Society – de dödas värld

Shinigami – de soldater som håller ordning i Soul Society och slåss mot"Hollows" (Ihåliga Själar har jag valt att översätta det till).

Seireitei – de centrala delarna av Soul Society, där alla Shinigami bor

Gotei 13 – de tretton shinigami-divisionerna.

Taichou – kapten

Fukutaichou – vicekapten

-nii – bror / -jii – gammal farbror, "farfar" / -chan – "gullighets"-suffix, oftast om/till småbarn / -kun – nära vän / -san – respektfullt, men normalt / -sama – mycket respektfullt / -senpai – respektfullt till äldre av samma rang

Shihakusho – en shinigamis "uniform", mycket löst tyg.

Sanseki – "third seat", högst rankad efter kapten och vicekapten.

Bankai – tredje "powerlevel" för en shinigamis katana (den andra är shikai)

Toushiro och Karin med barnen Yuzu (Yu-chan) och Shuu.

Ichigo – Karins bror

Renji, Rangiku, Kira och Hisagi – vicekaptener, goda vänner till Toushiro och Ichigo.

Ikkaku och Yumichika – rankade Shinigami, också goda vänner, Ikkaku slåss, Yumichika ser på.

Zaraki – kapten, hobby: svärdslek.

Yachiru – Zarakis vicekapten, ung flicka.

Ukitake – snäll kapten med hälsoproblem

Aizen, Tousen och Gin – defekterade kaptener, förrädare som försöker förgöra Soul Society under stora delar av serien.


End file.
